


Превееед!

by JayLeeStory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: Автор: JayLeeStory (aka Terra Nova)Бета:  AldhisslaРейтинг: PGКраткое содержание: Маггловский Интернет вторгается в магический мир! Полный бред и ахинея, автор просто баловался, шалил и куролесил, чего и вам желает:)Pairing: Северус/Ремус, Рон/Гермиона, и мало ли кто там еще под руку попадется:)Жанр: humourDisclaimer: Все права у РоулингПредупреждение: албанский





	Превееед!

Эпиграф:  
«Появляется медвед  
Всех приветствует - Превеед!»

… Это началось в тот день, когда Гарри…  
Нет, на самом деле это началось двумя неделями раньше, когда Гермиона, у которой Гарри проводил последние дни каникул, затащила его в Интернет-кафе. Девушка объяснила, что ей нужно отправить несколько писем друзьям-магглам, совиную почту по понятным причинам использовать нельзя, так что e-mail будет лучшим вариантом.  
Конечно, Гарри, будучи воспитан магглами, и раньше слышал об Интернете. Но жизнь с Дурслями, надо сказать, не предполагала карманных денег, писать на e-mail ему было некому, поэтому о всемирной сети Мальчик-Который знал в основном понаслышке. Гермиона же, разумеется, всегда была в курсе всего, поэтому для нее пользоваться электронной почтой, как и другими благами всемирной паутины, было не в новинку.  
Гарри было все равно, куда идти – вырвавшись от Дурслей, он настолько ошалел от свободы, что даже сидение в полутемном помещении, полном гудящих компьютеров, не сказалось на его великолепном настроении.  
Правда, он скучал.  
Сидеть за плечом у Гермионы и читать ее письма казалось ему невежливым, поэтому он принялся слоняться по залу, поминутно останавливаясь, чтобы взглянуть на мониторы.  
«Quake», «Counter Strike», «Diablo» и прочие кровавые развлечения надоели ему быстро; кроме того, Гарри с большим трудом удалось убедить себя, что красноглазые монстры на экране никак не действуют на его шрам, а это просто у него привычка такая дурацкая – дергаться от красноглазых монстров, сжимая в кармане палочку.  
В конце концов он опустился на стул позади какого-то паренька, с увлечением рассматривающего подборку картинок с каким-то странным животным. Паренек иногда похихикивал, и Гарри вгляделся в монитор.  
Странное животное больше всего походило на медведя, но этот медведь почему-то все время изображался в профиль, и с задранными вверх передними лапами. А еще изо рта у медведя торчало белое облачко со словами, как обычно рисуют в комиксах.  
Гарри оглянулся на Гермиону, понял, что она полностью поглощена письмами и уходить пока что не собирается, набрался храбрости и спросил у паренька, что это за медведь. Паренек посмотрел на Гарри удивленно и спросил:  
– Ты что, Преведа никогда не видел?  
Гарри сказал, что нет, не видел. И попросил объяснить.  
Через десять минут Гарри, получивший исчерпывающую информацию о культе Медведа, вместе со своим новым товарищем смотрел картинки и довольно хрюкал над особенно удачными – хотя ему, человеку, далекому от маггловского мира, юмор не всегда был понятен. Однако общая Преведская направленность была ясна любому, и Гарри предвкушал, как поделится новым приколом с друзьями.  
Однако когда, уже на улице, он попытался рассказать обо всем Гермионе, она лишь нетерпеливо отмахнулась от него, и завела речь о новой книге по Истории магии, которую ей удалось раскопать в школьной библиотеке перед самым отъездом в прошлом году. Ознакомиться с ней как следует Гермиона не успела, и теперь с блеском в глазах предвкушала пиршество разума.  
«Ладно же, – мстительно подумал перебитый на полуслове Гарри. – Тогда я по-другому объясню. Позже».  
Так что вот как оно все началось на самом деле.

* * *

После праздничного ужина в Большом зале первокурсники под руководством старост потянулись в свои башни, Рон с Гермионой оказались при деле, а Гарри, предоставленный сам себе, отправился распаковывать вещи. Разбросав одежду по кровати, он извлек из чемодана аккуратно сложенную мантию-невидимку, накинул ее на плечи и подошел к зеркалу.  
В зеркале отразилась только его голова, и Гарри, усмехнувшись в предвкушении, пробормотал себе под нос:  
– Ну что, кросавчеги, будем веселиццо!  
И вышел из спальни, натянув на голову капюшон.

* * *

Ночь. Пустынные коридоры Хогвартса. Профессора, утомленные наплывом первокурсников, отдыхают. Студенты отдыхают. Но не все.  
Из темной ниши на третьем этаже доносится какой-то невнятный шум. Судя по едва различимым голосам, разговаривают двое – парень и девушка. Точнее, разговором это назвать нельзя: какие-то смутные звуки, иногда обрывки слов тонут в поцелуях, иногда раздается едва слышный вскрик или вздох.  
Двое в нише, судя по всему, абсолютно уверены в своем уединении, поэтому они оба чуть не расшибают себе головы о каменную стену, когда из пустоты за их спинами звучит радостное:  
– ПРЕВЕЕЕД!  
И в воздух взлетают две руки.  
… Наблюдая, с какой поспешностью (и с какими визгами!) парочка покинула коридор, Гарри стянул с головы капюшон и тихо захихикал.  
– А-а, кросавчеги, ниажиданна? Ыы! – Гарри снова захихикал. – А классную штуку магглы придумали. Превееед! – Он в качестве репетиции еще раз вскинул руки вверх и скорчил дурацкую рожу. – Ладно, соучаснеги, Превед ниаставит вас встаране! Пашли дальши.  
И он пошел.  
Уже перед рассветом Гарри тихонько проскользнул в гостиную Гриффиндофа, и, увидев на диванчике перед камином Рона с Гермионой, которые предавались чему-то прекрасному и недвусмысленному, подкрался сзади и выдал им такой «ниажидана громкий Превееед!», что Гермиона чуть не скатилась в камин. Гарри с гиканьем ускакал в спальню, а на справедливое негодование Рона, который поднялся наверх, чтобы вправить мозги разгулявшемуся другу, ответил что-то вроде: «Ф Бабруйск, животнае, и ниипет!». Рон настолько обалдел, что потерял дар речи, и решил не только не бить Гарри, но и вообще держаться от него подальше.

* * *

К утру новость о странном Преведе облетела весь Хогвартс.  
Говорили разное. И что это какое-то новое привидение, и что это какое-то специальное заклинание, призванное улучшить нравственность в Хогвартсе, и что это новые шуточки близнецов Уизли.  
Версию с приведением опровергли быстро, потому что зверь Превед нескольких людей задел вполне осязаемыми конечностями, на заклинание тем более было непохоже, а близнецы негодовали, потому что, как они говорили, к сожалению, это были не они, точно не они!!! И это их страшно расстраивало.  
Впрочем, расстраивались близнецы недолго, потому что за завтраком Гарри, которого распирали эмоции, с удовольствием поделился со всеми, кто хотел слушать, подробностями своих ночных похождений. А заодно рассказал и всю предысторию. Среди его жертв оказались и гриффиндорцы, поэтому сначала его хотели побить, но передумали, и решили, что идея-то очень даже ничего, хоть и магглы придумали. Мантии-невидимки, конечно, ни у кого больше не было, но об этом как-то никто и не подумал, потому что так даже смешнее. Если, конечно, умеешь быстро бегать.  
К полудню о происхождении Преведа знала вся школа. Были и обиженные, но веселящихся было куда больше.  
И, как и следовало ожидать, Превед прижился.

* * *

Профессор Ремус Люпин распахнул дверь подземелья. Профессор Снейп поднял голову от котла и нахмурился.  
– Люпин, какого черта ты врываешься…  
– ПРЕВЕЕЕД, Северус! – заорал Ремус, вскидывая худые руки в потрепанных рукавах мантии.  
Северус икнул и чуть не свернул на пол котел с зельем.  
– Люпин, ты что, совсем последние мозги растерял?! – прошипел он.  
– А что, мне нравится, – хихикнул Ремус. – ПРЕВЕЕЕД! – Он снова взмахнул руками и сделал очень страшное лицо. – Представляешь, Северус, какое дело: молодой человек со своей девушкой уединился в лесу, ну, ты понимаешь… – Ремус снова хихикнул. – А тут – Медвед!!!  
Глаза Северуса Снейпа становились все больше, а на лице в полной мере отражался ужас при виде столь стремительной деградации сотрудника.  
– Если ты немедленно не прекратишь этот балаган… – начал он.  
Ремус снова вскинул руки, и Снейп отшатнулся, но на этот раз вопля не последовало.  
– Прости, Северус. – Оборотень виновато улыбнулся. – Это безумие на самом деле заразительно.  
– Я вижу, – сухо прокомментировал Снейп.  
– Ну, не сердись. – Ремус подобрался ближе к зельевару и потеребил того за рукав мантии. Снейп брезгливо отдернул руку. – Я больше не буду. Наверное. – Он с усилием подавил смешок. – Ну, не дуйся. Это смешно, вот и все. – Ремус отвернулся и тихо-тихо, себе под нос, но с такой же дикой интонацией пробормотал: – Превееед…  
– Ремус Люпин! – Снейп швырнул волшебную палочку на стол, отчего та заискрила. – Я предупреждаю в последний раз.  
– Все-все-все!!! Не буду, не буду! – Ремус снова вскинул руки. Он задумывал примиряющий жест, но получился все тот же Превед. Они со Снейпом осознали это одновременно. Зельевар схватил со стола черпак с явным намерением швырнуть его в шутника, и Ремус выскочил из комнаты, преследуемый по пятам разъяренным Снейпом.  
Они неслись по коридорам замка, и совершенно ошарашенные ученики в ужасе уступали им дорогу. Двое гриффиндорцев, наблюдая за удаляющейся мантией профессора зельеварения, переглянулись, и один из них сказал:  
– Как ты думаешь, соучаснег, чего нужно Снейпу от профессора Люпина?  
– Не знаю, соучаснег, – ответил второй. – Но когда они такие веселые, то оба кросавчеги!  
И студенты заржали.

* * *

Альбус Дамблдор поднялся в свой кабинет и только успел разложить на столе пергаменты, требующие его немедленного внимания, как дверь снова отворилась, и на пороге возникла Минерва Макгонагалл.  
– Альбус, – начала она, – в школе творится что-то неописуемое…  
– Превееед, Минерва, соучаснег, – улыбнулся директор. Руки он вскидывать не стал – годы не те для резких движений, – а просто слегка приподнял.  
Минерва опустилась в ближайшее кресло.  
– Альбус! – Она всплеснула руками. – И ты туда же?  
Дамблдор сверкнул очками и улыбнулся.  
– Мне это кажется забавным. Представляешь, Минерва, что придумали магглы! Пара молодых людей, в лесу… наверное, в Запретном Лесу… хотя с чего бы? Это же магглы… – Он почесал кончик носа. – Так о чем это я? А! Так вот, пара влюбленных в лесу встречают медведя… То есть, не сразу встречают… Хе-хе.  
– Альбус, – твердо произнесла Минерва, – я эту ахинею еще раз просто не выдержу. Надо принимать меры.  
– Зачем? – Директор поднял бровь. – Это просто увлечение, скоро само пройдет…  
– Оно уже месяц не проходит, – произнесла Макгонагалл ледяным тоном.  
– Ну, что такое месяц, – улыбнулся директор. – Дай им еще хотя бы два…  
Минерва закатила глаза.

* * *

Профессор Снейп догнал Люпина в коридоре, который оканчивался тупиком. Северус кровожадно ухмылялся, потрясая черпаком.  
– Все, Люпин, ты попался, – возвестил он.  
Ремус затравлено огляделся, прижался спиной к стене и облизал губы.  
– Северус, ты ведь этого не сделаешь, – вкрадчиво сказал он. – Убийство холодным оружием – это не твой стиль. Ты работаешь с ядами.  
– Ничего, один раз можно сделать исключение, – сказал Снейп, приближаясь.  
Оборотень подпустил его на расстояние вытянутой руки, и неожиданно сграбастал за мантию, притягивая к себе.  
– А я говорю – не сделаешь, – упрямо повторил он.  
– Это еще почему? – поинтересовался Северус куда менее уверенно.  
Люпин ухмыльнулся.  
– Ну, я думаю, мы найдем чем заняться и без этого. Убийство может подождать, – пробормотал он, притягивая Снейпа еще ближе.  
– Ммм!!! – возразил Северус, точнее попытался возразить: не очень-то удобно спорить, когда тебя целуют. – Люпин! Какого… Что ты делаешь?  
– Да ну тебя. – Ремус шутливо куснул его за нос. – Иди сюда. Когда ты не брыкаешься и не орешь, ты…  
– Мммм? – на этот раз мычание Снейпа было скорее заинтересованным, чем протестующим.  
– Я говорю, – Люпин на секунду прервался, – когда ты ведешь себя нормально, ты такой кросавчег!  
Яростные вопли Снейпа потонули в новом поцелуе, который на этот раз длился гораздо дольше, и прервался только тогда, когда за спиной у профессоров взметнулись две огромных ручищи, сопровождаемые самым оглушительным Преведом Хогвартса – в исполнении Хагрида.

* * * 

– Не-е, Гарри, говорю тебе – я больше в эти игры играть не буду, и не проси. – Хагрид приложил ко лбу простыню, смоченную в холодной воде. – Сначала кентавры осерчали, еле живым ушел. Все, думаю, в Запретный Лес теперь ни ногой, они ж злопамятные, кентавры, вот какая штука. А тут иду себе по коридору, смотрю – двое, вроде как… – Хагрид издал неопределенный звук. – Ну, того…  
– Целуются, – подсказала Гермиона, злобно зыркая на Гарри. Как одна из первых пострадавших и как самая серьезная студентка факультета, Гермиона Превед не одобряла.  
– А, ну да. Вроде того, значит, – согласился Хагрид. – И я подумал: ну в самый распоследний раз сделаю, эта… – Он вскинул огромные ручищи и уронил примочку со лба. Под ней обнаружился огромный лиловый синяк. – ПРЕВЕЕЕД! – прорычал Хагрид.  
Клык в ужасе заскулил и забился под кровать.  
– Ну, и что? – спросил Рон с крайней заинтересованностью.  
– Дык… – Хагрид развел руками, поднял простыню и снова водрузил на лоб. – Кто ж знал, что профессор Снейп по Хогвартсу с поварешкой разгуливает?  
– Кто? – переспросил Рон.  
– Профессор Снейп? – удивилась Гермиона.  
– Дык… То-то и оно. – Хагрид вздохнул. – Оно, конечно, поделом мне, да. Нечего к уважаемым людям с шутками всякими лезть.  
– Подожди, Хагрид, – нахмурился Гарри. – А кого это профессор Снейп там, в коридоре, ну…  
– Целовал, – еще более мрачно закончила Гермиона.  
– Ха! – развесился Хагрид. – Вовсе и не Снейп целовал, нее! Это его профессор Люпин целовал, а как же! – И тут же захлопнул рот обеими руками, отчего примочка снова свалилась. – Зря я это сказал. Очень зря.  
– Это точно, – процедила Гермиона.  
После долгого ошарашенного молчания Гарри произнес:  
– Да, соучаснеги, пора завязывать с Преведами… Из-за них странные вещи творятся в Хогвартсе.  
– И противные, – закончил Рон.

* * *

Превед гулял по школе еще месяца три, а потом как-то постепенно сошел на нет. Если кто-то еще пытался шутить подобным образом, его одергивали со словами, что Превед – это уже давно боян.  
И мало-помалу все успокоилось, и вошло в привычную колею. Только преподавательский состав вынужден был по-прежнему вздрагивать, когда на совещаниях директор, забывшись, называл их всех соучаснегами и подписывал документы на албанском.  
Единственные, кого это не заботило, были профессора Люпин и Снейп. За прошедшие месяцы они так привыкли к подобному лексикону, что не обращали внимания на причуды Альбуса. А ночью, когда Хогвартс погружался в дремоту, из подземелий иногда слышалось:  
– Иди сюда, мой кросавчег!  
И приглушенное хихиканье. 


End file.
